A Chance Meeting
by M Roza Jackson
Summary: Four years ago Rose ran away. Now she's living the prime life with her best friend and soon to be fiance. She's happy, or well happy enough. She's got friends, a house and a brilliant job. Yet everything could vanish when a chance meeting with an old flame arrives in her new town. She's happy, but could she be happier with Dimitri?
1. Intro

**A Chance Meeting- Written By M R Jackson **

**Disclaimer:**_ This is a work of_ **FANFICTION** _using characters from Richelle Mead's book series 'Vampire Academy'. All characters used in this story are the creations of Mead's and thus I have no ownership over. This story is an_ **AU, **_meaning this story will deviate from canon. This story follows Rose Hathaway in her new life as a bodyguard to her oldest friend Lissa Dragomir, and her life with new fiancée Adrian Ivashkov._

Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)  
Rating: T (may go up in rating)  
Pairing(s): Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, Eddie x Jill (briefly), Dimitri x Rose, Dimitri x Tasha.

**This is an AU fanfiction where Rose is 22, Christian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23 and 24 respectively and Dimitri is 29. **

**Summary: **_Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her best friend and fiancée and doing a job she loves- protecting her best friend. Rose is happy, and her happiness is found with her fiancée Adrian. They're goof for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself. She's happy. But there's something missing. Then, a chance meeting: Dimitri returns. _

_And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all. _

* * *

I am currently rewriting this story. I apologise for the lack of updates I am appalled at myself for leaving this story for so long. Chapters are being rewritten and will hopefully be updated as soon as possible.

Thanks for reading

M R Jackson

(Contralto Rose)


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Chance Meeting Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. All characters in this story are the creations of Richelle Mead's for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Rose Hathaway in her newly suited life as Lissa Dragomir's bodyguard and the soon to be fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov. Except old flames are set to ignite again when her friend's grandson enters her life with a new woman.**

**Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)**

**Rating: T  
Pairing: Romitri, Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, Eddie x Jill**

**This is an AU fiction, where Rose is 22, Christian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23, and Dimitri is 28.**

**M R Jackson**

Summary: Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her soon to be fiancé and her best friend and has a job she loves- being a bodyguard for said best friend.  
Her and her current boyfriend Adrian are good for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself again and again. So why isn't she happier?  
Then a chance meeting: Dimitri returns.  
And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all.

I let out a deep breath and put a smile on my face hoping that it would ease my frustration. I can't believe I just lost that spar. I stood in front of the gym mirror that lined the left side of the wall and my two clients stood behind me in defence poses. My clients were none other than Edison Castile and Jillian Mastrano, and they were smiling at me, the bastards. I'd known Eddie for almost 10 years; we had studied together at High School and then later attended the same Academy to study self-defence and security, along with our best friend Mason. Eddie had met his girlfriend Jill one year after leaving the Academy and while he was catching up in skills that could rival my own, it seemed he decided to suck it up and humour his girlfriend when she decided she wanted to go to classes when they first moved here. To say that it was a shock when we were reunited was an understatement. We had laughed, we had cried, and then I had jump tackled Eddie to the floor and demanded to know why he hadn't called in 6 years. That night we had celebrated with drinks and I was saddened to learn the news about Mason's death; he had followed us into the same profession and a miscalculation had cost him his life.

"We're thinking of moving back to the States" Well that was certainly out of the blue. I turned to them trying to raise an eyebrow, no such luck.  
"We've lived here for three years now Rose, Jill misses her family and there's not a lot of luck with work"  
He was right. Where we lived was pretty much out in the countryside, our town was big enough, big enough that everyone knew everyone. I was one of the lucky ones; I had two jobs- a part time job here at the gym teaching classes and as a security guard to a politician- Vasilissa Dragomir. I was one of the guards for her family, until the car accident, Lissa and I were the only ones to escape. I was now entrusted to look after her, as apparently she was important to the world of Politics. Yeah right, if you knew Lissa she'd much rather be doing her hair than sitting through a boring meeting- or maybe that was just me? I rolled my eyes and shrugged on my leather jacket,  
"When are you thinking of leaving?" I took a sip of my water,  
Eddie shrugged, putting both his and Jill's bags on his shoulder, "In the next few weeks, so we'll be cancelling lessons"  
"You turd, I won't get paid now"  
Eddie laughed, it was good to see him laugh, he had grown too serious since Mason's death. "You'll get paid Rosie don't worry"  
"It was really good seeing you again Eddie" I said sincerely, and it was, Eddie was the only one I was really in contact with from my hometown, "I wish you and Jill all the luck in the world"  
"Likewise"

After locking up the self-defence room, I turned my iPod on full volume and started to jog out of the building and out into the streets. Ah brilliant, nothing like a bit of heavy rock music to get the adrenaline going. It would be a shame to see both Eddie and Jill leave but I'd manage. I had Lissa and Adrian. Lissa was not only my closest friend whom I had known since pre-school (she unfortunately did not follow me to any other school building due to her coming from a well off family) and now I was her trusted bodyguard. I had moved out to achieve this job four years ago to get away from a broken heart, Lissa had phoned me urgently requesting me and I upped and left. After living with Lissa for around 5 months I answered the door one morning to find a drunk sat on our doorstep. Lissa introduced him as Adrian Ivashkov, her cousin. How great. And to top it all off, he was a massive flirt, not what I needed after a breakup. I managed to run home from the gym in record time and couldn't help but stare at myself in the reflection of the window- damn I was getting better. Unlocking the front door, I kicked off my shoes and poked my head into the living room; Adrian was lounging on the sofa, his feet on the table, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels close by. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the armrest, pressing a kiss to Adrian's forehead,  
"Hey Adrian"  
"Hmm?" He sat up, nearly hitting me in the head, "Oh hey Rose, miss me?"

I took the cigarette and put it in the ash tray, "Lissa won't be happy if she finds out you've been smoking"  
Adrian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and if she chucks me out I'll take you with me Rosie" he leaned up to press a kiss on my lips,  
"How was work?"  
"Eddie and Jill are leaving"  
"Well…. Shit"

I nodded, yeah you're telling me Adrian. I got to my feet, picking up the ashtray and the empty bottle. I knew that Adrian had been through a lot but he needed to stop drinking as much, and smoking. He was by no means an incapable drunk and was nowhere near an alcoholic who could not function without liquor- for one he had an unexpected job. That's right, Adrian Ivashkov, a complete playboy, partier had a job, and do you know what he did? He was the CEO of '_Ivashkov &amp; Co'. _Absolutely amazing.

"Mrs Belikova rang" I heard Adrian call from the living room, "Oh yeah, what did the old bat want?"  
Mrs Belikova was our elderly neighbour, and by neighbour I meant that she lived at least three streets away, she was a good friend to one of my clients who for some reason or another was unable to visit her one time so I offered to go instead. And thus I was trapped. The first time I met Mrs Belikova she acted like she didn't know or understand English. She could of course. She also made me clean her house, but we don't talk about that. Our relationship had since improved, or at least I imagined so, and now I would regularly go over for tea and cake, and sometimes Donuts, I love donuts.

Grabbing my house keys and giving Adrian one last kiss I shot out of the door. Hopefully the old bat had something good to eat. I nearly laughed, that made me sound like I was exploiting her for food. Which, I'm not going to lie, I probably was. Mrs Belikova lived in a huge two-story house that was probably built for a family of five. She was the only one who lived there, there was no husband to speak of, but according to Mrs Belikova he wasn't the nicest of men. She had moved to England to experience a new culture, leaving behind her only daughter and her 6 or so grandchildren and great grandchildren, although according to Mrs Belikova some of them had travelled around the world. I knocked on the door and the door appeared to swing open by itself. I rolled my eyes; Mrs Belikova was always so dramatic. That being said, the house smells amazing, what is that? Cinnamon?  
"Hello?" I called out, "Mrs Belikova?"

"In the kitchen" came the accented voice, I walked into the kitchen to find the kettle on and what I presumed was a freshly baked cake. I sniffed the air,  
"Mm, what is it?"  
"I baked two things for today, cinnamon rolls which you can smell and Ватрушка is the other"  
"What's Vatru-what do you call it"  
Mrs Belikova sniffed and pulled a face, "You're butchering of the Russian language never ceases to amaze me"

I smiled at her trying to sneak a piece of the Ватрушка, she smacked my hand away,  
"Go out into the garden"  
"Ugh, fine"

I sat at the round garden that was in the middle of Mrs Belikova lawn. Her garden really was beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because she'd kill me if I said otherwise, it really was beautiful. She's lived here 25 years and the garden still held amazing beauty. The smell of cinnamon brought me back to the situation at hand.  
"I give you two pieces. One cinnamon, the other Ватрушка"  
Taking a bite, I smiled happily, "I love everything you cook Mrs Belikova"  
"My grandson's been in touch"  
Oh no. I had heard all about Mrs Belikova's grandson, and how he was trying to make Mrs Belikova sell the house and move back home to Russia. I rolled my eyes, "Did you tell him that you didn't want to sell?"  
"Of course I did"  
I took another bite of the cake and swallowed, "Well, that will be a cheery visit"

"Yes" the older woman nodded, "He's taking me out for dinner, isn't that nice of him" She sounded desperate, something not common for Mrs Belikova. It was almost as though she wanted me to think well of her grandson who wanted her to move out of her home for 25 years and move back to isolated Russia. Yes I am still convinced that Russia is a barren snowy wasteland.

Mrs Belikova noticed that I had run out of cake, "Do you have time for another slice of Ватрушка"  
I shrugged, "Sure. I'll have to get going soon though, Lissa's train arrives at 6pm"

"Ah, how is Vasilissa?"  
Mrs Belikova loved Lissa as her parent's were from the same area as her.  
"She's well, she keeps me updated about her whereabouts"  
Lissa decided she wanted to go to London to a meeting by herself; I of course wouldn't let her. It was my job to keep her safe. They come first. But she insisted and so did Adrian, and eventually I allowed her to go without any guards. I was hoping that I didn't live to regret that decision.  
"So when is he coming? Your grandson?"  
"Oh sometime this weekend" Mrs Belikova said sticking a piece of Ватрушка in her mouth, "Would you like to come along?"  
I resisted the urge to laugh, "Wouldn't that seem a bit odd? Taking along your 22 year old friend?"  
Mrs Belikova laughed, "I consider you my friend Rose, and you're coming whether you like it or not. I need someone to talk my grandson out of the idea of me selling the house"  
"Okay fine I'll tag along to your little tea party"  
"Good" the older Russian said, "And I think now is as good of a time as ever, you can call me Yeva"  
"Well then Yeva, time is getting on and I have to meet my client. Call me when your grandson arrives and I'll be sure to set him straight"  
"Oh I'm sure you will Rose Hathaway, I'm sure you will"


	3. Chapter 2

_**A Chance Meeting Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. All characters in this story are the creations of Richelle Mead's for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Rose Hathaway in her newly suited life as Lissa Dragomir's bodyguard and the soon to be fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov. Except old flames are set to ignite again when her friend's grandson enters her life with a new woman.**

**Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)**

**Rating: T  
Pairing: Romitri, Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, **

**This is an AU fiction, where Rose is 22, Christian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23, and Dimitri is 28.**

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and added this story to your alerts/favourites. It means the world to me. You guessed correctly- this story is set in good ol' England! **

**To clear things up if some of you are confused. The mysterious grandson wants Yeva to move back to Russia, as he fears that see is too far from her family. Yeva is getting on in her years and won't live forever, so he's constantly trying to make her sell her too big house and move home. **

**M R Jackson**

_Summary: Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her soon to be fiancé and her best friend and has a job she loves- being a bodyguard for said best friend.  
Her and her current boyfriend Adrian are good for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself again and again. So why isn't she happier?  
Then a chance meeting: Dimitri returns.  
And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all._

I sigh and glance at my phone, Lissa's train should have been here five minutes ago. I sigh again and get out of my crappy car, instead opting to lean on the bonnet, not in an effort to look cool (I'm already well developed in that department) but to expand my vision. My head snaps towards the train station entrance where a tall, slim blonde is waving goodbye to a tall dark haired male. Oh no. I don't like this one bit. Lissa catches sight of me and runs as fast as her four-inch heels allow, she catches me in a hug. I resist the urge to groan; why did she have to do this here?  
"Who was that?"  
Lissa laughs and a light blush covers her face. Shit.  
"That was Christian Ozera" she says with a grin, "I met him on the train"  
I look at her, "I kind of guessed that Lissa. Did he know who you were?"  
She shook her head. Thank god for that. I tap my hands on the steering wheel, estimating the time it would take us to get home. I hope Adrian was cooking. Hot damn can that boy cook.  
"So how did you and this Ozera get talking?"  
"I bought him coffee"

I stared wide-eyed at the street in front, refusing to take my eyes of the road. I will not be held responsible if we crash because Lissa is saying stupid things.  
"You bought him coffee? You never buy me coffee!"  
"I always buy you coffee Rose," she says in her pristine accent.  
"I gave him our address," she says gazing out of the window.  
This is getting even more ridiculous, "Why not your phone number, isn't that what normal people do?"  
"He's sending a cheque through the post"  
I took a deep breath, "So tell me about the guy"  
"His name is Christian Ozera; a Capricorn, dark hair, mixed eyes and a bad boy attitude. He sat opposite me on the first class carriage and asked when the food would be brought over" she looks directly at me so to emphasis her story better,  
"When the food trolley did come about Christian realised that he didn't have his wallet, so I got him a coffee and some food instead.  
"Does he own any colour apart from black?"  
"Probably not" the blonde princess answered, "Maybe I can get him to change around his wardrobe"  
I pull a face, "You gave him our address so he could send you a cheque. I don't think you'll see him again"

A few days later I was pleasantly surprised. A white envelope was by our front door, Lissa's name displaying in beautiful cursive writing. Me being me I of course opened the letter (If anyone asks its because I'm a fantastic bodyguard who takes her job seriously) and go to read the letter. Except there is no letter, I start to panic; shit we haven't lost post again have we?

"Lissa!"

A blonde head pokes around the living room door, "Yes Rose?"  
I hold the envelope towards her, "We're missing post again"  
This gets her attention. She walks towards me her feet shuffling in her too big slippers (read Adrian's slippers) and snatches the envelope. I try not to look shocked. The blonde looks into the envelope and sighs pulling out a white piece of paper,  
"We are certainly not missing post Rose" she tells me motioning to the piece of paper,  
"Well, what is it then?"

Lissa turns it over; it's a phone number. She begins to look excited; this can go one of two ways.  
"I think its Christian's number"  
"I thought you said he was mailing a cheque to you, not his phone number"  
She shrugs and reaches for the house phone. Oh no. I take it before she herself can grab it.  
"Let me speak, I can see who it is and determine if they're a threat"  
She looks annoyed, "Rose you have to let me do things on my own, you won't always be around"

Don't sound so sure of yourself Lissa, I'll be here and if I die, I'll haunt you. I sigh and allow her to do as she pleases knowing that she won't let up unless I let her have her own way. I walk into the kitchen catching movement outside of the house in the garden. It's Adrian. The weather for once is beautiful and it seems that Adrian wants to make the most of it, considering his lack of clothes, his cigarette and the bottle of Jack Daniels beside him. I roll my eyes, as I watch my boyfriend sunbathe. I could go out and join him, but I have to check on Lissa.  
I hear the click of the phone and light footsteps behind me; I turn around and find Lissa wearing a huge smile.  
"So" I rock back and forth on my feet, "Was it lover boy?"  
She nods and then makes a noise of excitement, "He wants to meet up for dinner, how great is that!"  
I smile at my best friend, "That's great" I tell her, "So when is it and where?"  
"Oh no Rose" she says in a voice that tells me I can't argue, "You can't come with me, I'm sure it's a date and I can't have my bodyguard turn up with me. He'll be scared off. He didn't seem to know who I was"  
"Does he live under a rock?"  
She smiles at me sweetly, "Take the night off and spend it with Adrian, yeah?"

After Lissa has gone to bed Adrian and I take over the living room. About an hour ago we ordered curry from our local Indian restaurant and we chose a film to watch. We're cuddled up on the sofa, with me lying in Adrian's arms. He was a good man and I loved him. I found myself taking in Adrian, he was an extremely attractive male with dark hair that had a rough and effortless look to it; his eyes were what stood out to me that most, his eyes were brilliant shade of green and I found myself often getting lost in them, as pathetic and soppy as that sounds. He starts telling me about the people who work for him, usually he's mean about his secretary Sydney but tonight he seems to be speaking well of her. I laugh; I've met Sydney a few times and always thought she was lovely.

"I think she's put you under her spell Adrian"  
We both laugh, and Adrian takes another bite of his food.  
"What are you up to tomorrow?" he asks  
"I might go train"  
Adrian laughs and makes a comment about how I'm always working.

On the subject of working, I sit up and face Adrian, his face contorting into a look of shock. He's worried, poor baby.  
"Listen, Lissa's going on a date and won't let me go with her"  
"That's a given"  
I smack Adrian on the head, "I want one of your boys to go undercover, make sure nothing shitty happens"  
Adrian looks thoughtful and finally nods, "You don't trust this guy?"  
"They met on a train"  
"I'll see what I can do"


	4. Chapter 3

_**A Chance Meeting Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. All characters in this story are the creations of Richelle Mead's for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Rose Hathaway in her newly suited life as Lissa Dragomir's bodyguard and the soon to be fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov. Except old flames are set to ignite again when her friend's grandson enters her life with a new woman.**

**Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)**

**Rating: T  
Pairing: Romitri, Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, **

**This is an AU fiction, where Rose is 22, Christian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23, and Dimitri is 28.**

**M R Jackson**

_Summary: Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her soon to be fiancé and her best friend and has a job she loves- being a bodyguard for said best friend.  
Her and her current boyfriend Adrian are good for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself again and again. So why isn't she happier?  
Then a chance meeting: Dimitri returns.  
And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all._

I'm in the kitchen when the phone rings,  
"Lissa can you get that please!"  
Her melodic voice drifts into the kitchen,  
"Good morning" how on earth can she be so happy in the morning?  
The kettle boils and I pour it over the coffee granules in my favourite mug.  
"Oh hello, how're you?" Lissa laughs and I hear heavy, dragging footsteps coming down the stairs. Adrian is up and its only 10 AM. It must be a work day.  
Its quiet in the hallway until…  
"Hey!"  
I take a sip of coffee and watch as Adrian drags himself into the kitchen wearing one of his expensive suits. It's definitely a work day. He's scowling which could only mean that Lissa took away his cigarette. He kisses me and whilst I'm preoccupied, steals my mug of coffee, he downs it all and then hands me back the empty mug,  
"Yeah, thanks for that"  
He grins and kisses me again,  
"I have a few meetings today so I'll be home late"  
I nod and spot Lissa hovering in the doorway, I force my attention back on Adrian and give him a hard look.  
"Promise me you won't drink Adrian. Not even to take the edge off"  
He scoffs, "I'm not driving," he says in a voice that is clearly bragging.  
I roll my eyes; of course one of his boys must be driving him. I glare at my boyfriend,  
"Fine" he sighs as he holds his hands up in mock surrender, "I won't drink until after the meetings"  
"Much better" I grin,  
Lissa decides to make herself known, "Don't encourage him Rose" she's smiling so I know she's not being serious. Yet.

Adrian glances at the kitchen clock and groans,  
"I'm off. Busy, busy, busy"  
He kisses my cheek and gives me a longing look, he then hugs Lissa and practically runs out the door. Christ that man can move quickly when he wants to. 

"So" I say as I put the kettle back on to boil, "Who was that on the phone?"  
"Mrs Belikova"  
"Oh Yeva! What did the old Russian crone want?"  
Lissa smiles, she's such a smiley person. How can one person be so smiley all the time? I thought Politicians had to be serious?  
"I know you love her really Rose-"  
"Because she give me food" I interrupt with a nod of my head,  
"She says her Grandson is coming today"

Ah yes, I forgot I had agreed to go to her wacko tea party with her grandson.  
"What time does she want me there?" I ask as I remake my beloved cup of life energy. By now Lissa has a bowl of Greek yoghurt and raspberries and is eating it as daintaly as possible. She swallows before talking,  
"She says arrive after mid day"

Picking up my mug I head upstairs to get ready. I go the airing cupboard and fish out one of the nicer towels before moving on to my bedroom. A plus side to living with Lissa, apart from good cooked meals and a stable job, was the size of the house. Like Yeva's house it was clearly made for a large family and three of the bedrooms (that we all had claimed) had en suites. Result. I place my cup on the side and shed my body of my pyjamas. I look around for my hairbrush and unsurprisingly it's on the floor. I never said I was the tidiest of people. After giving my hair a brush through, and lets face it my hair is currently this large greasy blob, I head into the bathroom. I turn the shower onto full power jets and wait for it to heat to a decent temperature. Whilst I wait I go about my daily routine (skin care, teeth… blah, blah) Oh how I loved trivial activities.  
Once in the shower I took my time and allowed myself to relax. I should really persuade Lissa to go to a spa, and then I could go with her. I use my shower time for many things, usually terrible off key singing. Another one of my talents, yet I also ponder my life and the things in it: Lissa, Adrian, my past, my parents. After cleaning both my body and my hair I step out of the shower and start wrapping up in a towel. I blow dry my hair for the convenience of time and then make my way to the wardrobe to decide what to wear. I end up choosing a pair of black jeans and a vest top. England still held decent weather and by god was I going to make the most of it. I catch sight of myself in the mirror after dressing and wonder if I should wear makeup. I don't usually and I really see no point in doing so. I mean it was only Yeva… and Yeva's mysterious grandson. Nah, I'll skip makeup. I glance at my phone and see its only 11:30. If I run I'll be at Yeva's in no time so I decide instead to walk to Yeva's via the scenic route.

I still arrive at Yeva's early. I hear Yeva in the garden and soon find myself walking across her expensive lawn. The scenic route was good because it allowed me to pick up some thank you gifts for Yeva. I was going for a casual, yet sophisticated look. Maybe her grandson would take me seriously. As I got closer to Yeva's house I could see them sat out on the decking chatting away whilst drinking what I hope is pink lemonade. I'm getting nearer and nearer and its then that I stop. Shit. Her grandson looks familiar. Two steps more and I wish I could run, I know exactly who he is. There sat in the glorious sunshine was the man I knew so well, the man who had forced me to skip town four years ago.

"Rose!" Shit, Yeva's spotted me, I can't run now, "You're looking very nice today Rose" I'm boiling, not only from the sun's heat but from the panic that's rising within me. Dimitri Belikov stands up. Two more steps and I'm face to face with my ex boyfriend. Yeva smiled at me,  
"Dimka was saying that you two knew each other. What a coincidence"  
Yeah what a coincidence, I bet she knew all along.  
"Yes" I say finally as I force myself to smile at him, "Hello Dimitri"  
He glares at me with such dislike that it makes me want to yell at him. How dare he, he was the one that told me to leave. I sit down and hand Yeva the roses I bought her, she smiles and goes to put them in the kitchen. I stare at the patio, not daring to look at the Russian. When Yeva comes back she's looking at me strangely,  
"Lemonade Roza?" she asks holding up a pitcher of the stuff. I was right she did have pink lemonade. I nod and she pours me a glass. She called me Roza, she definitely knows of our history. She follows the drink question by asking about a slice of lemon cake. So many lemons.  
"Would you like some?"  
"Yes please"  
We sit in silence as we eat and drink, I feel Yeva's gaze on me,  
"Are you alright?"  
I smile at her as best as I can, "Yes thank you" I decide to start off a conversation, maybe get Dimitri talking, "So when did you last see Dimitri?"  
Yeva looks thoughtful, "Oh it was a while ago now, I believe it was at Sonya's wedding where he was best man, his hair was longer then"  
"I prefer to have it short Бабушка"  
Dimitri was a god of a man. He stood over 6 feet and had to strength that went with it. He was a fierce fighter and had the body of a god. In fact, back in Montana he was regarded as a god. His hair when we were together was shoulder length and a lighter shade then Adrian's chestnut hair. But now it was short. I didn't like it. Yeva and Dimitri got caught up in family affairs, discussing how big someone named Paul was getting.  
"Are you here for long" Dammit, why did I ask that? Oh yeah, probably because the batty woman planned this. There was no way that this was a coincidence.

"Seeing as how Бабушка refuses to move, I've decided to move here. The local gym is looking for instructors and I took up the offer"  
Wait, what? Instructors? I was their instructor; they can't get rid of me because some Russian god comes along!  
"Oh that's wonderful," I tell him with a fake grin  
"Yes. I'm excited for it"  
Really? He didn't look or sound excited, but then again he always was an emotionless arsehole.  
"Will you be living here?"  
"No, I'll be living with my girlfriend"  
I refuse to look shocked. It was obvious that he had moved on. He was the one who told me that love fades and he didn't love me. Only, I thought he might have at least thought about me in the space of four years.  
"That's great"

I glance at my phone and see the time. It was definitely a waste coming here.  
"I think I'll be off. I can't leave Lissa for too long and I'm sure you two need to get ready for dinner tonight." I smile at Yeva, and then give a harsh glare at her grandson, "It was nice meeting you again Dimitri"  
I turn on heel and leave, strutting my way out of Yeva's garden and back out into the street, wishing the entire time that my shoes didn't keep sinking into the mud.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Chance Meeting Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. All characters in this story are the creations of Richelle Mead's for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Rose Hathaway in her newly suited life as Lissa Dragomir's bodyguard and the soon to be fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov. Except old flames are set to ignite again when her friend's grandson enters her life with a new woman.**

**Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)**

**Rating: T  
Pairing: Romitri, Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, **

**This is an AU fiction, where Rose is 22, Christian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23, and Dimitri is 28.**

**M R Jackson**

_Summary: Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her soon to be fiancé and her best friend and has a job she loves- being a bodyguard for said best friend.  
Her and her current boyfriend Adrian are good for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself again and again. So why isn't she happier?  
Then a chance meeting: Dimitri returns.  
And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all._

After leaving Yeva's house I go to the gym for a few hours, in an effort to diminish any anger that the presence of Dimitri has brought along, for the most part it seems to have worked. When I get home I can see Lissa scribbling in a newspaper, probably doing the crossword, as I look closer I can see that she has a dreamy look on her face; and I'll bet money on the fact that she's thinking of that Ozera kid. I slam the front door to announce my arrival and startled Lissa looks up,

"Hello Rose"  
I slid into a seat opposite her thinking I'm hiding my newly building anger, clearly not when she gives me a concerned glance,  
"How did the tea party go?"  
I shrug,  
"Mrs Belikova wasn't dead was she?"  
I hold in my laughter, it will take a lot for the old bat to die, "No"  
"Did her grandson make a pass at you? Place his hand on your thigh and move it-"  
I stop her before she can continue, "The grandson didn't _do_ anything" I tell her. Lissa, I could already tell wanted to talk about it,  
"Big drink or tea?" she asks,  
"Big drink"

She gets up and heads over to Adrian's alcohol cabinet, she brings me over a bottle of vodka, "Drink up" she tells me.  
"So your problem with the grandson is that he didn't make a pass at you?" she's confused, and I shake my head.  
"Its not what he did, its who he is"  
Lissa gives me a look and gets to her feet again, "does this talk require the emergency ice-cream?"

She goes to the freezer and pulls out a tub and throws me a spoon,  
"Tell auntie Liss all about it. Who was this grandson?"  
"Dimitri Belikov- my reason for leaving Montana"  
I see Lissa thinking over my answer, "I'm sure you've told me about him before, remind me again"  
You know, for a politician she sure does have a shitty memory.  
"He was my instructor back at the academy, he taught me and Eddie self defence"  
I think of my hometown and shake my head, "It was stupid and what we did we should never have done"  
"What did you do?"

"We thought we loved each other and the more we fought it the more the attraction was there. It went too far and Dimitri called it off saying, and I quote- 'I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has"  
"What a dick move" Lissa interrupts me, and I try not to laugh, she never usually curses and when she does its usually because Adrian's done something to piss her off. I nod, "I couldn't face him anymore so I ran, it was a cowards way out but I ran…" I trail off and look at Lissa directly,

"One thing I am grateful to professor Belikov for is that he brought me back to you, you are my best friend"  
Lissa smiles, "Best friends share their ice cream" and without another word I give her the carton.  
I take a swig of vodka from the bottle, "Now he's turned up out of the blue with a new girlfriend and has taken my job at the gym" I take another swig, "I left to get away from him, not for him to follow me to bloody England!"

"It seems very unfair" Lissa tells me as she shovels in ice-cream, I send a 'you think' face and down some more vodka,  
"Everything was perfect and now he's come and ruined it. But I refuse to move! Besides I have you and Adrian now"  
Lissa looks thoughtful, "Can you avoid him?"  
I shake my head, "Not likely if I continue to visit Yeva and I work in the same building _and_ possibly in the same ROOM as him"  
Lissa again looks thoughtful, "If you are working in the same room as him, why don't you show him a thing or two" she smiles but its not one of her usual happy smiles, this one makes her look like the spawn of Satan, "Show him how strong you are and show him up in front of his new students, they'll never let him live it down and you'll be top teacher"  
I smile at my friend, "I gave that man everything. I think you're right, it is time for payback" 

Lissa's phone chimes and she blushes upon reading what ever her text says. I roll my eyes; I don't like the sound of this Ozera kid one bit.  
"He's organised the date for tomorrow"  
He's moved the data, how convenient. I make a mental note to send out one of Adrian's boys.  
"I think I'll be going upstairs, there's a documentary on about UKIP that I want to watch"  
I scowl, "You can have the living room"

Sighing I get up from my seat and walk over to the stove, switching the oven on. I begin to think out loud,  
"I'm going to make myself some food and then watch some shitty British television"  
Lissa laughs and rolls her eyes at my 'American Antics' as she likes t call it. She squeezes my shoulder again, "I think I might have a bath"  
"You're date is tomorrow isn't it?" I ask hoping to confirm the date so I could send out the allies, she nods,  
"Want me to help you choose what to wear?"  
Lissa shakes her head, "Not now, you go relax Rose, and by tomorrow you'll be freshened up enough to show Belikov who is boss"


	6. Chapter 5- I'm sorry its a year late!

_**A Chance Meeting Written By M R Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series. All characters in this story are the creations of Richelle Mead's for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Rose Hathaway in her newly suited life as Lissa Dragomir's bodyguard and the soon to be fiancée to Adrian Ivashkov. Except old flames are set to ignite again when her friend's grandson enters her life with a new woman.**

**Fandom: Vampire Academy (Books)**

**Rating: T  
Pairing: Romitri, Adrian x Rose, Christian x Lissa, **

**This is an AU fiction, where Rose is 22, Adrian is 25, Lissa and Christian are 23, and Dimitri is 28.**

**To my readers, **

_**I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. When I first started this Fanfiction it was during my college break- this mean I could write and upload whenever I wished. I then went back to college and was swamped with coursework, which became my priority. I'd like to try and get this story finished by Summer 2016- we can all hope **_

_** I would like to thank those who have added this to their favourites and are still reading. You are the reason I'm still writing. **_

**M R Jackson**

_Summary: Four years ago, Rose Hathaway left everything in her hometown of Montana whilst nursing a broken heart. Now she's living with her soon to be fiancé and her best friend and has a job she loves- being a bodyguard for said best friend.  
Her and her current boyfriend Adrian are good for each other, or so Rose tries to kid herself again and again. So why isn't she happier?  
Then a chance meeting: Dimitri returns.  
And Rose begins to ask herself whether Adrian is the most suitable man for her after all._

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I ask for what seems like the hundredth time. Lissa decided after a lengthy discussion with Adrian that it would be in her best interest to go to London with him, in order to get ready for her date with Ozera. I take a large gulp of coffee and look over at Lissa,  
"You employed me as your bodyguard, so let me go with you"  
Lissa smiles at me and secures her blonde hair into a tight bun,  
"Rose I'll be fine honestly, you must let me do things by myself"  
I give her a pointed look, "I'm your bodyguard Liss"  
"And today you're my friend" she speaks in a tone that tells me I can't argue with her. I send her an unamused look,

"Look Liss, I know you don't want anyone going with you but you don't have a choice. You come first"  
I look into the living room where Adrian's bodyguards sit, with straight backs and stiff faces. God I hope I never turn up like that. I motion for Alberta to come over,  
"At least take Alberta with you"  
Alberta was one of Adrian's more pleasant guards. She was tan and taller than me and had more experience in the field than one could ever imagine. Despite being in her forties, Alberta was still the best in her game. After a discussion that resulted in having an annoyed Lissa, she grudgingly agreed.  
"Everyone ready to go?" Adrian was leaning against the doorframe, a lit cigarette handing from his mouth, he avoided Lissa's hand as she went to grab it. I give Lissa a hug and Adrian a kiss and grab Alberta before she can leave. I smile at her,  
"After Lissa dismisses you I want you to follow her- don't let her see you"  
A look of understanding crosses Alberta's face. She knew I didn't like Ozera.  
"I'm a 45 year old woman. Trained to be a lethal guardian and you want me to pry in on the Politician's love life?"  
I nod,  
Alberta smiles, "Excellent idea"  
"Oh wait!" I run after them before they can get into the car. I grab Lissa's bag and check her phone, it's fully charged. I pull out my own wallet and place the credit card Lissa's gave me and hand it to her,

"In case yours gets stolen? You can't be too careful in London Liss"

I go back into the house and look around for something to do, ultimately I find nothing and decide to take up Lissa's offer of 'teaching Dimitri a thing or two', I think back to our talk the other day finding it damn right strange that she doesn't remember one of the BIGGEST factors for me moving here to work for her… I bet she was playing stupid so I could talk… of course she was…

I head upstairs, getting changed into my gym kit. I'm determined to show Dimitri a thing or two. Not only am I bitter about our previous relationship, I feel disappointed in myself for not realising that Yeva was related to him, and steadily feeling angrier at Dimitri for turning up and ruining my rather happy life. I tie my hair up and frown at myself. God I can be so stupid sometimes. I grab my keys and jog to the gym, as I walk in I remember that I have a bone to pick with the manager- how dare he hire Dimitri without telling me.

"Oh good morning Rose, you're classes aren't until tomorrow"

I glare at him, Stan Alto is one of the biggest douches I've ever met, we may act civil around the other employees of this gym, but when it's the two of us its complete war. In short he's a prick and I'm glad that Randall… wait, is his name Randall? Hell I don't know and I don't actually care; I'm just glad for his presence as it means I don't have to put up with Alto's bullshit. Randall, if you're wondering, was the co-owner of the gym with Stan, and was pretty much the only one tolerable in this hellhole.  
"I thought I'd show the rookie a thing or two"  
This makes Stan laugh, is he laughing at my abilities? He better not be. Twat.

"Have you seen the newbie Rose? Dimitri was considered a god back at his old place. You have no chance of winning against him"  
I narrow my eyes, a murderous yet determined glance in my eyes, "Yeah?" I grin, "Just you wait and see"

I basically strut into the self-defence hall in an effort to look confident and bring the students onto my side. I grin at them, and turn to face Dimitri  
"Hello"  
"What are you doing here?"

"I work here," I say with a shit eating grin, 'and I'm about to foil your new job' I add mentally.

I address the class, "I'll be your co teacher today and I think we'll start off with a demonstrative fight between myself and Mr Belikov"

The older man glares at me but steadies himself nonetheless; he's sizing me up debating whether I'm good enough to fight him of all people. Please, if I wasn't I wouldn't be one of the best security guards for my age. As Dimitri comes closer towards me I force myself to stay calm; the more I'm calm, the more control I'll have and the better chance I'll have at winning. If I wanted to win I'll have to size up this fight correctly: Dimtri was bigger than me and certainly weighed more than me meaning I had a disadvantage with my small size furthermore Dimitri surpassed me in age and experience. Sure I was at a disadvantage but I'm Rose Hathaway and I will not be beaten up by my ex boyfriend! I almost laughed at our moves, we were circling each other like lions on the prowl. We'd strike at each other, blocking and trying to land a hit on each other. We can both tell that we're taking out our anger on each other…

Haha, oh wow look at that. That wiped the smirk off of the Russian arseholes face. One point to the amazing Rose Hathaway! After landing a hit on Dimitri, he managed to knock me to the floor. There were groans from the audience. I send a glare at them, they shut up quickly but I know that despite me giving attitude they're on my side. I get to my feet, ignoring the pain in my side, and the sudden urge to hold it and grimace in pain. I can't let Dimitri see me in pain. No sir, that's not happening. We circle again, and I try to get another hit on him, I catch his arm but it seems to have no effect on him. I back away from the fight a little, trying to catch my bearings and see if I can figure out a plan of action. If I want to beat Dimitri then I have to catch him by surprise. And by surprise I mean I'll have to run at him and tackle him to the floor. It shouldn't be too hard, I mean after all he's only a 6 foot Russian who's trained in self defence and is one of the best teachers at the old academy… Yep, I am screwed.

I look at his students, they all seem to be holding their breath, almost as if they're waiting for something to happen, and I suppose the thing they are waiting for is in fact about to happen.


End file.
